lostpediafandomcom-20200229-history
Locations (Via Domus)
There are many locations from Season 1, Season 2, and Season 3, of Lost that are featured in Lost: Via Domus. On The Island DHARMA Initiative stations |- style="font-size:13px; text-align: center; background-color:#e1ebeb;" | Picture | Location | Episodes | Info |- style="font-size:11px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:#e1ebeb;" | | The Hatch | , , | The unopened hatch is seen by Elliott in the third episode of the game. A beam of light can be seen emanating from the window. As Elliott investigates the Hatch, he can photograph the Numbers 4, 8, 15, 16, 23, 42 etched on the side. |- style="font-size:11px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:#e1ebeb;" | | The Swan | , | The Swan contains three electrical panels. Fuses must be placed in the correct sequence in order for the lockdown to end. During the lockdown in episode four, Elliott discovers the blast door map and a second map leading to the incident room. |- style="font-size:11px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:#e1ebeb;" | | The Staff | | In order to go to the Staff medical station, Elliott must view six different objects at the beach camp (each with one of the Numbers 4, 8, 15, 16, 23, 42) in correct sequence in order to be transported to the Staff. Two Apollo bars can be found: one in the nursery, and one in the operating room. |- style="font-size:11px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:#e1ebeb;" | | The Incident Room | | Across from the main entrance to the Swan Elliott finds a hidden room. Inside of this room is a huge magnetic reactor, which has fallen into complete disarray. Elliott can use the computer in the room to disable to reactor. |- style="font-size:11px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:#e1ebeb;" | | The Pearl | | After Elliot has run from and successfully survived an encounter with the Smoke monster and Juliet at the sonar fence, she will deactivate it, at which point Elliot can come through to the protected side. Towards the tree line on this side is an area that ends in a cliff, where there is a single capsule with a Pearl notebook. Interacting with the item teleports Elliot to a version of the Pearl which is largely the same as that seen in the show, but appears somewhat newer and better maintained. The location is an easter egg with no relevance to the storyline. |- style="font-size:11px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:#e1ebeb;" | | The Flame | | Elliott enters the Flame through a secret back entrance, located across the Sonar fence. The basement of the Flame is dark, so Elliott must have a lantern or torch in order to navigate. In the upper level of the Flame, Elliott encounters Mikhail and Beady Eyes. |- style="font-size:11px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:#e1ebeb;" | | The Hydra | | Elliott awakes in the same room Jack awakes in . Tom is there to greet Elliott, and soon Elliott leaves the aquarium. He travels to the Advisory Room, where Juliet and Ben tell him what he must do for them. |} Survivors' locations |- style="font-size:13px; text-align: center; background-color:#e1ebeb;" | Picture | Location | Episodes | Info |- style="font-size:11px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:#e1ebeb;" | | Beach camp | , , , , , | The beach camp evolves throughout the course of the game. In the first two episodes, the fuselage and wreckage is scattered throughout the camp. By the third episode, the survivors have created tents and water troughs throughout the camp. By episode five, a pantry stocked with DHARMA food is in the camp. |- style="font-size:11px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:#e1ebeb;" | | Caves | , | Elliott must navigate through two different caves, in episode two and three. The first cave leads to the front section of the plane. The second cave leads to the compass that has Via Domus inscribed in it. |} Misc. Island locations |- style="font-size:13px; text-align: center; background-color:#e1ebeb;" | Picture | Location | Episodes | Info |- style="font-size:11px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:#e1ebeb;" | | Jungle | , , , , , | The jungle is full of dangers, especially the Dark Territory. There are many Others patrolling the jungle in lookout points in the trees. They will not hesitate to shoot Elliott if he is in shooting range. The Monster frequently stalks Elliott in the jungle. The banyan trees are a great place to hide from the Monster and the Others. |- style="font-size:11px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:#e1ebeb;" | | River | | Elliott and Locke go to the caves in episode three. On their way, they cross a bridge over a river with a waterfall. |- style="font-size:11px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:#e1ebeb;" | | Lagoon | | After being awoken on a cliff by Juliet, Elliot must make a timed run to this lagoon in order to escape on the sailboat before the others can destroy it. |- style="font-size:11px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:#e1ebeb;" | | Lake | | After Juliet deactivates the sonar fence in the beginning of "Whatever it Takes," Elliot can come to the protected side and view this lake, although it is not clear of its proximity to the Barracks. |- style="font-size:11px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:#e1ebeb;" | | Black Rock | , | Elliott ventures to The Black Rock in to retrieve dynamite in order to gain entrance to the Incident Room. He also leads Jack there in episode seven, leading him into a trap set up by the Others. |- style="font-size:11px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:#e1ebeb;" | | Dark Territory | , , | The Monster is always close by in Dark Territory. There are also many Others stationed in the trees and shooting Elliott on sight. The banyan trees are a great place to hide from either the Monster or the Others. |- style="font-size:11px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:#e1ebeb;" | | Sonar fence | | Elliott flees the Monster and ends up trapped between it and the sonar fence. After the Monster scans Elliott, Juliet interrogates Elliot, then turns off the fence to let him through. |} Off the Island Recurrent & Important location |- style="font-size:13px; text-align: center; background-color:#e1ebeb;" | Picture | Location | Episodes | Info |- style="font-size:11px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:#e1ebeb;" | | Hotel Persephone | , , | Lisa begs Elliott to help her bring down Savo. After running out of options, Elliott sells Lisa out to a bodyguard and takes an elevator to the room where Mittlewerk and Savo are meeting. Elliott then witnesses a terrible event. |- style="font-size:11px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:#e1ebeb;" | | Rico's Pawn Shop | , | Lisa asks Rico for help in stopping Savo's actions, but Rico is being paid more by Elliott to keep information from her. |} Countries |- style="font-size:13px; text-align: center; background-color:#e1ebeb;" | Picture | Location | Episodes | Info |- style="font-size:11px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:#e1ebeb;" | | Australia | , , , , , | The Hotel Persephone and Rico's Pawn Shop are located in Sydney. |- style="font-size:11px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:#e1ebeb;" | | Thailand | | On the beach, Elliott shares a nice memory with Lisa. |} Mentioned locations The following locations were mentioned but not seen: * The Barracks * Pala Ferry * The Orchid * The Arrow * The Looking Glass he:מקומות (הדרך הביתה)